


Midnight Bonding Ritual

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual encounter between Sentinel and Guide. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Bonding Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains graphic sexual descriptions of a homoerotic nature. If this isn't your cup of tea,... don't drink it!

## Midnight Bonding Ritual

by LouisdPdL

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and all things Sentinel belong to Pet-Fly and UPN. I just borrowed them for a little while,... for fun - not profit.

* * *

A slightly sad and overly tired sigh-escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Jim stepped forward under the warm spray of water. He stood still, enduring the hot temperature of the shower as it rinsed the soapy lather off of his skin in slick rivulets. Slowly, he turned, letting the deluge strike all across his tense shoulders and sore back. With a slight twinge of relief, the big cop could feel the moist heat begin to penetrate his stiff muscles. Another soft sigh escaped him. This one was filled with low pleasure from the sensation of muscle and flesh relaxing. Jim stood there a few moments longer, letting the tension and strain wash down the drain. 

Finally, he turned and shut off the shower. The sudden lack of noise and heat from the running water closed in around him, enveloping him in cold silence for a second. He closed his eyes. The emptiness receded just as quickly and he allowed himself the tiniest of grins. His sense of touch amused him with the gentle caresses of the swirling steam and his sense of hearing carried to his ears the most beautiful and soothing music he could ever hear. Blairs heartbeat. 

Suddenly feeling better than he had all day, Jim stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. As he went through his nightly ritual of getting ready for bed, he tried hard not to think about work, or anything else for that matter. Only Blair. He focused his attention on the rhythm of his Guides heart. Strong. Steady. Pure. Jim calmed even further. It would probably startle anyone else to realize that the Shaman had such power over the Sentinel. Living music to soothe the savage beast. A flesh and blood mantra with which to center himself in the swirling chaos and crush of sensory overload. 

Stepping nude from the bathroom, Jim allowed himself to enjoy the whisper soft play of air currents over his sensitive skin. Looking around, he noticed that while all the lights were off, there was a trail of lit candles, one on every third step, leading up to their bedroom. The golden glow of the candles transformed the loft apartment. It softened the harsh edges, muted the colors, and deepened the shadows. The loft suddenly becoming something more,... a den, a lair, an exotic sanctuary - both primitive and modern. 

Indulging himself, Jim took a deep breath in through his nose, letting the different scents mingle, separate and then mingle once more. His grin became a gentle smile as he recognized the different smells. Coffee and oranges from the kitchen. Soap and toothpaste from the bathroom. Lemon furniture polish from the livingroom. Melting wax from the candles. Some of the candles were scented. He noticed vanilla, jasmine, and a hint of lavender. The residue of sandalwood incense still lingered in the air from earlier in the evening. Permeating and enhancing everything, and yet at the heart and center of it all, was the deep musky scent of Blair. 

With the scent of his Guide and Mate in his nose and the beloved heartbeat echoing throughout his whole being, the Sentinel began to move. With an instinctual need to protect his Guide, the Sentinel made his nightly tour of the downstairs. He was barely aware of double checking the doors and windows, securing the locks and checking for intruders. It was habit. It was ritual. It was an instinctual need to patrol and defend his territory, his lair, his Mate. The spirit of the jaguar would have it no other way, and the modern-day cop in him agreed wholeheartedly. 

Turning back towards the step, he followed the trail of golden candlelight that lead to the heart of his lair and the center of his personal universe. Jim allowed his senses of vision and scent to focus on the bedroom, shifting concentration from one to the other. 

Candles were lit in here as well. Some tapers were on the dresser, reflecting golden light off the shiny surface of the mirror back into the room. Some small votives in glass jars sat along the floor and in the corners, casting a rich tapestry of soft light and velvety darkness upon the walls. The scents of the candles, herbs and incense were stronger and the scents of the downstairs were more muted, like a hazy background. 

Slowly, calmly, with a growing feeling of reverent awe, Jim shifted his attention to the naked form in the middle of his bed; to his partner, his best friend, his Shaman, his Guide, his Mate. Blair. 

Golden candlelight played upon his silken brown curls. Honey colored highlights nestled among deep dark shadows creating a living halo. His bronze skin glowed with a healthy sheen of vibrancy. He was a vision of beauty. A living mix of golden light and rich brown shadows. His stunning blue eyes were open, but unseeing. Lost in a Shamanic trance, his Guide was looking upon a Realm beyond this reality. 

The Sentinel focused on his hearing. The strong steady beat of his Mates Heart thundered through him. It was a familiar and well loved sound. Slowly, little by little, his own heart took up the same rhythm . Beat for beat. Pulse for pulse. Without conscience thought, his breathing also shifted and soon matched the slow deep breaths that filled his partners lungs. 

Each deep breath he took in filled him with the musky, earthy scent of Blairs body. Spices, herbs and a male musk all mingled into that certain something that Spoke to Jim on a primitive level. 

//Love. Home. Mate. Mine.// 

The Sentinel could feel himself slide down into the spirit of the jaguar. It almost always happened when he focused his senses on his Guide while he was in a Shamanic trance. His senses softened, became velvety in texture, took on an unreal quality. He was calm, centered, and the last remaining rational corner of his mind recognized that he had followed Blair down into a trance. Visions would come to him. He knew that his visions differed greatly in texture form his Mates. Blair was a Guide, a Shaman. Jim was a Sentinel. Two halves of the same coin. Rational thought left him as the vision took over. 

His fuzzy senses blurred dizzily for a heartbeat, then sharpened to a dramatic intensity. Modern thought processes eliminated, the Sentinel knew himself as the primitive warrior he truly was. Instincts most humans kept buried flooded through him, flowing to the surface with a natural grace. A deepening of the darkness beside him coalesced into the midnight black fur of his spirit guide, his animal totem, his true self. Jaguar. Graceful beauty, powerful strength, deadly hunter. 

The Sentinel watched with silent understanding as the big predator slowly stood and stretched. Large, powerful muscles shifted and bunched under thick silky fur with a sensually fluid grace. Razor claw extended and then retracted in their sheaths and the deep yawn stretched the big maw wide, exposing lethal fangs for a long moment. 

With a single minded purpose, the black jaguar silently padded across the floor of the lair, candlelight and shadow dancing over his silken fur. He walked to the beautiful silver wolf sitting calmly in a golden halo of candlelight. The dark feline circled his Mate, once twice, a low rumbling growl deep in his throat. A warning to other alpha males. 

//My Guide. My Mate. My Guide. My Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine.// 

The silver wolf leaned into the restless body of the jaguar, it's long mussel caressing against the powerful jaw and cheek of the sleek cat. The calming and soothing effect was instantaneous. The big black form settled next to the smaller silver form, a deep throaty purr of contentment rumbling loudly from within the powerful chest. 

The Sentinel turned from the two spirit guides to the naked Shaman seated in the middle of his bed. Territorial instincts surfaced from deep within. //My lair. My bed. My Mate.// Without conscience thought, he let his senses scan the area for intruders, challengers, threats. Nothing. No one. Finding nothing to defend against, his focus shifted once more to his Guide. 

Delicate beauty. Strong spirit. Blinding intelligence. Gentle wisdom. Unconditional love. //Mine. My partner. My best friend. My Guide. My Mate. Mine.// 

His very being thrilled and pulsed with Blairs presence. He could feel the heat radiating from his body. He could hear the rhythm of his heart begin to change, quicken as the Shaman slowly awoke from his trance. He could see the bluest eyes in the world turn outwards, to him, as the Realm of Spirits was left behind. He could smell the mix of herbs and spices hide behind the earthy musk as Blairs arousal grew. 

He registered his Mates gaze upon his skin as a silky caress of love. He could see and smell the rising passion course through Blair. The increase in body temperature, the deep husky breaths, the fast heartbeat, the dilated eyes, the wave upon wave of pheromones that washed over him. 

"Jim." 

The barest whisper breathed across the candlelit room. The velvety sound poured over him like honey, tracing a silky line of passion down his spine. As if the calling of his name had been a signal, the Sentinel walked forward to the bed which held his Mate. Deep purpose flowed from his every graceful movement. He was going to claim that which was rightfully his. 

When his knees touched the edge of the king sized bed, Jim dropped onto it on his hands and knees. Never breaking eye contact with his Guide, he crawled forward; intent, passionate, stalking. He watched Blairs eyes darken with lust even as he lay back against the bed. He reacted instinctively to the way his Guide stretched out on his back, spreading his long muscled arms and legs wide open to him. The primitive tribal Sentinel recognized and accepted the deliberate vulnerability, the conscience submission, the modern-day cop saw it as an act of love and trust. The burning need to join physically with his Mate, to enact the ancient bonding ritual between Sentinel and Guide, to heed the call of the savage garden which was at once both sacred and profane, rose dramatically within him. His rock hard cock began to throb with his heartbeat. 

The musky, earthy smell of his Guides desire rose around him, caressed him, possessed him. As he crawled up along the beautiful length of his soulmate, a deep growl began to rumble in his throat and chest. A warning to all others. 

//Mine. Mine. Mine.// 

When he finally made his way up Blairs body, knees pressed tight against either side of the younger mans thighs, body tensed and poised directly above, he allowed the growl to deepen and expand. With instincts forged thousands upon thousands of years in the past, the Sentinel glanced around his lair, senses reaching out, searching for signs of a challenger. The warning growl issuing forth louder still. 

//My Guide. My Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine.// 

A warm hand reached up and softly caressed his jaw and cheek, pulling his attention back to Blair. 

"Shhh. No one else is here. I'm yours. Yours alone." The beloved voice soothed and calmed him. It stirred him to action. 

"Mine." Husky, dark, possessive. 

It wasn't something either of them consciencely thought about. It was necessary, instinctual in both of them. A biological response ingrained by evolution, a part of the bonding ritual between Sentinel and Guide. Moving in unison, the Guide turned his head to the side, exposing and offering up his neck to the powerful Sentinel above him. With a throaty growl, he lunged downward, teeth bared. With animal need to mark his Mate, create a visual sign of his territory, he bit down hard on the tender flesh of the Guides neck. Pressing his lips tight against the hot, living, pulsing object of his desire, he sucked in hard, breaking blood vessels, bruising, claiming, marking. 

"Mine." Aggressive, threatening, passionate. 

"Yours." Soft, seductive, submissive. 

Calmed, enchanted, mesmerized, he released his grip upon the tender flesh, only to lick at it gently, to soothe and comfort. To love. The amazingly sensual taste of his Mates skin exploded upon his tongue an his weeping cock twitched in pleasure. 

Lifting his head, he looked into Blairs flushed face, noting the blue eyes were dilated to almost black with desire and need. Jim leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Blairs. 

"Mmmm. Love." The soft whisper thrilled him to the core of his being. 

He felt his Guides hands reach up and run gently along his muscled back. Each fingertip left a trail of fire in its wake. Desire pulsed through his veins, and he deepened the kiss, crushing and bruising the soft lips beneath his with passion. Blair opened for him, inviting him in. His tongue delved in, plundering, conquering, and finally, mating with his Guides tongue. Hot. Wet. Sweet. His senses reeled from the intense pleasure that rolled over him in erotic waves. His body threatened to zone-out on the sensations created by kissing Blair, so he quickly turned down the mental dial controlling his senses by just a notch. 

Jim leaned back a little, breaking off the kiss. Blair let out a throaty whimper of protest and stretched his neck up and forward, seeking for, and finding the Sentinels lips once more. Jim relented to the pleasantly erotic demands of his Mate and returned the kiss with passion. He never once lost sight of the fact, that while the jaguar was the alpha male, his Mate was a wolf, a cunning and ruthless predator in his own right, with a hunger and passion that matched his own. 

The Sentinel broke off the kiss again, but this time he did not pull away, rather he traveled down the Guides throat to his chest, leaving a wet trail of licks, nips, and kisses. Blair moaned, rolling his eyes back in his head, arched his back and thrust his hips up into Jim in a wordless plea for more. He moved gracefully down the sleek supple body of his beloved, worshipping with his hands, his lips, his tongue. A litany of words raced through his fevered mind, over and over, like a mantra, or maybe a prayer. 

//Want you. Need you. Love you.// 

He lavished generous attention on the Shamans nipples. Sucking and licking them into hard nubs of excited flesh. Biting down gently, he marveled at the amazing responsiveness of his partner. Blair moaned and writhed under his touch and it furthered his own excitement and desire to please. 

Shifting lower, the Sentinel licked down his Guides body, following the path of thick curly hair. The taste of Blairs skin combined with the silky texture of the hair sent thrills shooting through his body. The heat pouring off of his Mate seared him with pleasure and he felt slightly drunk from the massive amounts of pheromones washing over him. 

//Want you. Need you. Love you.// 

Gently shifting his beloved's thighs wider, he lovingly ran his tongue along Blairs ballsack. The taste of his Mate exploded through his body with a deep shudder of excitement. He had to quickly turn down the mental dial on his sense of taste and scent before he came on the spot. He focused on his hearing in an effort to help regain control. The sound of Blairs racing heart thundered in his ears and he could clearly hear the breathy murmurs escaping through soft lips. 

"Yesss... pleeease... oh love... oh yesss." 

With a soft purr of pleasure, he ran his tongue from the base of Blairs cock up to the glistening tip. He lovingly traced his tongue in a swirl around the swollen cockhead and then dipped into the piss-slit to lick the pearly pre-cum pooled there. The taste and smell were so exquisite, so sweet, that bursts of color flashed before his eyes and his own throbbing cock jerked and pulsed with raw desire. 

He wrapped his lips around the throbbing shaft of his Mate, thrilling to the sexual heat that seared him. Slowly, he began to bob up and down, creating a deep suction as he built the rhythm. He licked with his tongue all along the underside on each stroke and squeezed his lips in tight. He worshipped Blair with all of the skill and passion at his command. 

Blair moaned and writhed in pleasure beneath him, all semblance of thought forgotten. He could feel his Guides long finger running through his hair and brushing gently across his neck, sending thrilling shivers across his skin. His senses told him of his Mates orgasm building long before Blair tried to tell him, to warn him. 

"Ohhh Jimmm,... Gods, ohhhh,... I'mmmm gonna,... I'm,... Oh! Jimmm!" 

The essence of pure Blair Sandburg exploded in his mouth and throat, sending his senses reeling. Greedily, he sucked it in and swallowed it down. The heat, the taste, the texture, the smell, the sounds, all combined and mingled together in his mind, only to separate into its component parts once again. Exquisite pleasure vibrated through him like a warm hum traveling along his spine. 

As he sucked and licked his Mates softening cock clean, he absently noted that the world was shivering slightly. After a few vague seconds, he focused in on that fact only to realize that it was Blair that was shaking, not the room. With a soft rumbling purr of pleasure, the Sentinel crawled up along the body of his Guide once more. Mindful of his greater weight, he settled his body down upon the twitching form below him. He enjoyed focusing his senses upon Blair as he slowly drifted down from an orgasmic high. He always seemed to glow with rich, vibrant, sexual energy, the human embodiment of all that was beautiful in Jim's world. 

The Sentinel could feel each of the Shamans tremors pass into him like a mild electric tingle, and the heat pouring from his beloved seared his sensitive skin deliciously. Blairs rapid heartbeat thundered in his ears; strong, fast, and wonderful. He never felt truly comfortable or happy unless that heartbeat was in his ears, thrilling along his veins like golden honey and sunshine. 

Slowly, sensually, Blair opened his bright blue eyes. Jim looked into them and was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of them and the wave of overwhelming love that they evoked in him. Golden candlelight played across his bronzed shin, burnishing it and highlighting his brown curls and eyelashes. The living, dancing flames flickered within the deep blue, catching and releasing flecks of color. Jim felt himself falling into the glorious wonder that was his Mates eyes. The shifting, swirling colors calling to him, enchanting him, bringing him down into a zone filled with pleasure, comfort, and a sense of being loved. 

"Jim,... Lover,... Come back to me, man." A soft voice caressed him, thrilled him as it gently, slowly, started to peel back the oblivion. 

"Jim,... It's Blair, Jim,... Come to me Lover." The velvety voice called to him once again, this time with the touch of warm satin fingers along his cheek. And a scent,... a scent of heat, musk, herbs,... Blair. 

As if waking from a dream, the Sentinel pulled himself out of the zone and into his Guides arms. //Home.// He could feel a smile grow on his face as he leaned down and rubbed his cheek along the stubble on Blairs chin and jaw. The feeling was so amazingly raw it sent a shudder down his spine and a purr up from his heavily muscled chest. 

"Welcome back big guy." Soft, seductive, loving. "Where were you?" 

Jim buried his face into the mass of silky brown curls splayed across his pillow, exulting in the rich texture and scent. 

"Lost in your eyes." Deep, husky purr, full of awe and need. 

Jim could feel his throbbing cock, trapped between his body and his lover, stir as his senses awoke once more, flooding his being with Blair. 

Reaching one hand up to entangle in the brown curls he craved like air, Jim lifted his head and kissed Blair gently. The soft full lips of his partner caressed his skin then nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip before opening up before his questing tongue. The taste of Blairs mouth mingled with the lingering taste of his seed and Jim moaned with pleasure. Gentle hands trailed along the heated skin of his back, leaving memory sensations like liquid light absorbing into his body. 

The Sentinel moaned into the willing mouth of his Guide and thrust his hips, grinding his raging erection into the muscled abs beneath him. 

//Want you. Need you. Love you.// 

Jim deepened the kiss, making it more aggressive, demanding. Blair returned the kiss, matching his passion and desire with his own. Tongues battled and mated, hands and fingertips roamed and explored. Desire and need rose and expanded. 

The Shaman stretched out an arm towards the nightstand, hurriedly, almost frantically, trying to yank open the single drawer. The Sentinel took a moment to luxuriate in the movement and sensation of the sleek muscles of his beloved stretch and bunch under him before he reached out with his longer limbs and greater leverage to retrieve the object that the Shaman sought. Curious fingers soon located the cool, smooth surface of the bottle of lube. He grabbed onto it and pulled it over so his lover could see it. 

"Looking for this?" Dark, seductive, passionate. 

"Want you,... inside me,..." Throaty, demanding, vibrant. "I'm yours,...take me,... please." Silky, breathy, pleading. 

Lust and adrenaline coursed through his veins at those words, burning him from the inside out. A low rumbling growl of passion issued from his throat as rational thought receded from him, the spirit of the jaguar growing strong once more. 

"Mine." Aggressive, possessive, a challenge. 

The Sentinel lunged down, teeth clasped tightly on the tender flesh of the Guide, marking, claiming, possessing. 

//My Guide. My Mate. My Guide. My Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine.// 

His Mate moaned and writhed in submissive pleasure under his heavy, muscled weight. Arms and legs wrapped gently around him, caressing, touching, in constant motion, rubbing and thrilling his hot skin. 

"Yours... Yours alone,... oh Jim,... take me." Begging, pleading, needing, 

The Sentinel broke off the bite and gently ran his tongue over the abused flesh, a silent apology for an uncontrollable reaction. Pulling his weight off of his lover, and rocking back to rest on his knees, the chill of the air rushed into brush his chest, and he mourned the loss of Blairs skin against his for a quick second. He quickly opened the bottle and poured some of the clear lube out onto his hand. The cool, thick liquid felt wonderful. Wet, slick, cooling to his fevered touch. 

Forcefully reigning in his senses and taking a firm grip on his self control, he gently, slowly, tenderly prepared his love. He knew from experience that it was better to take the time to do this right and get Blair as ready as possible now, because once he was buried inside his Mate, all thought, all control, all reason would vanish. 

With first one finger, then two, Jim tried to get as much lube into the tight hot opening. He could feel the lube slicking and coating the hot velvety channel. He could feel the strong muscles twitching and stretching, opening for him. A little more lube and another finger slid inside of Blair. Gently, slowly, Jim twisted his fingers, moving them in and out, spreading them apart, loosening and relaxing the tight muscles. 

The younger man moaned and whimpered with lust and began to buck and writhe, pushing back against his fingers. With a grin, Jim searched for and found the Shamans sweet spot. He swirled a fingertip around it, circling the perimeter, and then rubbed across it once, twice, a third time. Blairs eyes snapped open as he gasped in a huge draught of air. 

"Now Jim!! Fuck me now!" 

Jim quickly pulled out his fingers and lubed up his thick cock. He took careful aim at the entrance to Blairs body. The heat pouring off of his Mate onto his throbbing cock almost made him cum and he hurriedly turned down the mental dial on his sense of touch. Slowly, gently, inch by hard throbbing inch, Jim sank into Blairs body, until finally, once again, they were physically one. 

//Mine. Mine. Mine.// 

The Sentinel held very still. He felt the muscles along that hot moist channel slowly loosen and shift to accommodate him. Liquid waves of erotic pleasure pulsed from his cockhead throughout his whole body. He could feel his Mates heartbeat throbbing all around his stiff shaft. Sentinel and Guide, bonding, mating, two becoming one. Destiny. 

He almost zoned on the sensations, lost in the pleasure, until Blair shifted his hips, rocking onto the cock deep within him. Jim tried to go slow, to be gentle, but after three, maybe four strokes into the body of his lover, he lost control. 

Senses on fire, he rotated his focus, shifting from one to the next in an instinctual effort not to become lost in any one of them. Mating with Blair became an erotic blur of taste, touch, scent, sound and vision. Crimson tremors hummed along his spine and his heart thundered like doves wings in his ears. 

In and out of his beloved Guide. Faster, harder. He claimed Blair. He made the young Shaman his. Love and lust. Light and dark. Savage and civilized. Exquisite pain and unbearable pleasure. In and out. Loving. Mating. Taking. Claiming. 

Yet, even in all the passion, the heat, with the spirit of the jaguar rolling through him, possessing him, the Sentinel was very aware that his Guide, his Mate, his love, was pushing back on him, pulling him in, meeting him thrust for thrust, passion for passion. The Guide was claiming the Sentinel for his own, even as the Sentinel claimed the Guide. Bonding. Mating. Loving. 

Pushing. Pulsing. Thrusting. Throbbing. They joined. Spiritually, emotionally, physically. One. 

The Sentinel could feel the pleasure building within his Guide. His own pleasure coursed through him, gathered deep in his groin, glowing a deep golden color. Expanding and shifting. He was going to explode, shatter into a million pieces. 

With one final thrust, burying himself balls deep into his Mate, he flung himself down upon Blair and gripped his tender throat in his teeth. Hard. //Mine.// The coppery taste of blood exploded on his tongue and he came. Humping tightly against Blair, he shot his seed deep inside his Mate. 

The Sentinels orgasm triggered the Guides as if it was a chain reaction. His cock twitched and jerked between the two bodies, coating hot skin with blast after blast. As the last shot poured out of him, the Guide lifted his head, biting the throat of the Sentinel, sucking, bruising, marking, claiming him for his own. 

//Mine.// 

Slowly, very slowly, the two men came down from the high of their shared orgasm. In the mindless swirling chaos of pleasure blasted senses and tumbling reeling emotions, the Sentinel faintly became aware of something familiar and cherished above all else. He focused on it, drawing it to him, letting it calm and soothe him, enchant and captivate him. After a moment, he knew what it was. His Guides heartbeat. Strong. Steady. Pure. 

As the sound of his beloved's heartbeat drew him back, his other senses slowly awakened as well. Little by little, he became aware and he was not surprised to find himself purring loudly with utter happiness. 

Gently, tenderly, he licked the sorely abused flesh under his mouth. He winced inwardly at the hot taste of Blair's blood on his tongue. He didn't always draw blood, but it happened enough that it was no longer a shock. 

Carefully lifting his heavy weight off of the slender Shaman, Jim rolled over onto his back. Before he had a chance to reach out and pull Blair to him, the younger man had scrambled over to him. He draped his leg and arm across Jim's body and rested his head against Jim's powerful shoulder. He felt his Mate snuggle up close, sigh contentedly, and relax deeply, almost melting against him. 

"I love you, Blair Sandburg." Tender, loving reverent. 

"I love you too, James Ellison." Sleepy, happy, loving. 

The End 

* * *

End Midnight Bonding Ritual. 

 


End file.
